poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie
Tino's Adventures of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie is the first upcoming Weekenders/VeggieTales crossover to be made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Bob the Tomato and Dad Asparagus are driving Veggie children to see the popular singer "Twippo" in concert. During the drive, Laura taunts the other children because she won a backstage pass, which particularly annoys Junior. Bob briefly loses control of the van after being hit in the back of the head by a guitar, and Laura loses her ticket in the chaos. To make matters worse, soon afterwards a porcupine shoots out two of the van's tires, and the van veers off the road and careens down a hill, stopping short of a river. In a nearby restaurant, Bob blames Dad Asparagus for the crash and Junior tells Laura losing her pass was her own fault. Junior is met by The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, who tell Junior he was being rather tough on his friend and encourage him to show some compassion. To illustrate their point, they tell all the Veggies a story about a man of God named Jonah. Jonah is a Prophet of ancient Israel who goes from town to town delivering God's messages. Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Human Mane 5, Starlight Glimmer, Sakura Avalon, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) and Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium are hanging out with Jonah, helping him delivering God's messages. One night, while Tino and his friends are all asleep, God asks Jonah for him and Tino and his friends to deliver a message to Nineveh; however, Jonah is unwilling to preach a word of repentance to the corrupt Ninevites (not to mention he doesn't want his friends of Tino and his friends to get hurt) and instead tries to flee from the Lord by lying to Tino and his friends about God saying taking a vacation and having The Pirates sail him and Tino and his friends to Tarshish. After leaving port, a guilt-stricken Jonah goes below deck to rest where he meets a salesman caterpillar named Khalil, who agrees to go with Jonah to sell his merchandise. After experiencing a nightmare, Jonah awakens to find the ship beset by a great storm. Captain Pa Grape concludes the storm has been sent because God is angry at someone on the ship. The group decides to play Go Fish to divine who is at fault. Jonah loses the game and he and Tino and all his friends are forced to walk the plank. As soon as Jonah, Tino and his friends are off the ship, the skies clear. The Pirates attempt to reel Jonah, Tino and his friends back in, but before they can do so, Jonah, Tino and his friends are all swallowed by a giant whale. The pirates attack the whale using a cannon with cannonballs and a bowling ball as ammo. The whale swallows the ball (which Khalil is hiding in), disgorges Jonah's lifebelt, and swims away. Inside the belly of the whale, Khalil finds a grieving Jonah and Tino and his friends and Tino and his friends all forgive Jonah for lying to them because they know he was trying to protect them and because he cares so much about them. They are soon visited by a host of God's angels, who explain if Jonah repents, God will grant him a second chance. Upon repenting, Jonah, Tino, all his friends and Khalil are spit up onto the shore, where they ride Jonah's camel Reginald to Nineveh. After Jonah, Tino and his friends are denied entrance to the city, the Pirates appear, explaining they won the Mr. Twisty's Twisted Cheese Curls sweepstakes which grants them free access to Nineveh where they are produced. The group is soon arrested after Larry tries to steal the King's Cheese Curls and are sentenced to death. As a last request, they are granted an audience with King Twistomer. Jonah, Tino and his friends then deliver the message given to him by God the Ninevites should immediately repent of their ways forever or Nineveh will be destroyed; King Twistomer and the Ninevites quickly agree. Still expecting God to destroy Nineveh for their past sins, Jonah watches and waits from a distance in the hot sun. God provides a plant to shade Jonah, only for Khalil to eat a single leaf off the plant, which kills it. Jonah laments the dead plant, and Khalil, Tino and his friends are disappointed Jonah shows compassion for a plant, but not the Ninevites. Khalil, Tino and his friends then try to explain God is compassionate and merciful and that he wants to give everyone, both Israelites and non-Israelites, a second chance. Jonah refuses to accept this and states it would be better if he was dead. The story ends with Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Human Mane 5, Starlight Glimmer, Sakura Avalon, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium, Khalil and Reginald leaving Jonah to his sulking. Back in the present day, the Veggies are disappointed in the anti-climactic ending, but come to understand the point of the story: God wants everybody to show compassion and mercy, even to those that do not seem to deserve it. Twippo, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Human Mane 5, Starlight Glimmer, Sakura Avalon, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) and Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium then appear in the restaurant unexpectedly and offer to give everybody a lift to the concert, while Bob forgives Dad Asparagus and Junior gives his Twippo ticket to Laura. The film ends with a song and the surprise arrival of a tow truck driver, who is none other than Khalil. Trivia *The Human Mane 5, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, and The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) are guest starring in this film. *Near the end of this film, it is shown and revealed that Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Human Mane 5, Starlight Glimmer, Sakura Avalon, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) and Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium are Twippo's oldest and closest friends and they sometimes perform with him at his concerts. *Both The Powerpuff Girls Movie and Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie were released in theaters in 2002. *The storyline continues in ''Tino's Adventures of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie''. Songs # Billy Joe McGuffrey # Bald Bunny # Steak and Shrimp # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything # Message From The Lord # It Cannot Be # Second Chances # Jonah Was A Prophet # Locked Out Of Heaven (end credits) Transcript Tino's Adventures of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie/Transcript Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Sonic876 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Universal crossovers Category:Weekenders/VeggieTales crossovers Category:Biblical times Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Upcoming films